Unsweet goodbye
by hectic-angel-on-your-shoulder
Summary: She was his all. Did they really want him to move on. Crannysort of


Disclaimer: I own nada. Oh and possible sad feelings due to character death.

Authors rant:

Hey guys: um college sucks because I can't write like I want to. Anyway I finally had some time to write but I'm a depressed mood so I decided to make someone die. This fic will be a max of three chapters and so yeah. I can't really update anything yet.. because I'm kind of depressed. So after all is said and done here it is.

Dedication: To Razyness- you know I love ya.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Craig watched as everyone gathered at the memorial. Everyone. People, who just a week ago hated the girl in the coffin, now claimed how no one would ever replace her in their heart. He laughed. At least they had the rest of their hearts. His was waiting in whatever plot they laid his girl in...waiting to be her only solace.

Spinner came up to him quietly and at this moment he was the only person Craig wanted to see. Manny had only really been herself for the two of them. Damn he felt alone without her. He turned back to the service saying nothing. He didn't have to look at Spinner to know that there was confusion in his eyes at Craig's lack of emotion.

"You ok man?" Spinner asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, fine." Craig answered in a perfectly controlled voice. A voice that, in other situation, would perfectly normal. But this wasn't any other situation. this was the funeral for the girl he loved. the girl he planned to marry. HOW THE HELL WAS HE SO CALM?

Marry... memories came flooding back as he remembered the night he proposed.

--------flashback------

_Craig brought Manny to park and slowly took the blindfold off reveling to her a small picnic set up. She quickly turned around and hugged him. "It's perfect" she whispered in awe._

_"Apparently you haven't looked in a mirror lately" he teased gently as they both sat down. The meal had been all of Manny's favorites as was the music. But Manny appeared sadder and sadder as they ate. When they got to desert, Manny didn't touch hers. Craig looked at her confused._

_"C'mon Manny...it's chocolate" he added after waving the chocolate cheesecake in front of her face._

_" You didn't have to do this." the words were stated so softly that he barely heard her. " What?"_

_"You didn't have to do this." Manny repeated as she stood up. " I get it Craig. You're graduating tomorrow and you want our last night together special but don't do all this stuff when in the end all you're going to do is break my heart." _

_Craig sat there stunned at what Manny had just said. " Manny no-"_

_"It's ok Craig. And I appreciate all what you've done to try making this easier for me. But things are going to happen. Just because we don't talk about you going to college doesn't change the fact that you're going."_

_Craig stood up and did only thing he could think of. Reaching for Manny he pulled her in and kissed her trying to get all the emotions he felt through to her with the action. When he pulled away he looked into her eyes. " Do you know that Degrassi U has an awesome music program?"_

_It took a few seconds but once she got the meaning of what he said, her face gave away to the most beautiful smile Craig had ever seen. "But then ... what's this for?"_

_After giving Manny a smile of his own Craig got on one knee and pulled a small red jewelry box. _

_"Manny, I have no right to ask but I can't help it. These past eight months have been the most special thing that has ever happened to me. A year ago if you had asked me, I would have said Ashley was my future but now I know it would be nothing without you. You make me feel the most crazy and sane that I've ever felt and I just want this feeling to never stop. I'm not asking to get married right away because I know that we both have a lot to accomplish. But the thought that our marriage will be one of those things will keep me going when I feel like I can't go on. So Manuella Santos, will you marry me?"_

_Manny squealed and hugged him. The force knocked them over narrowly missing the cheesecake. "Craig Manning there is nothing I'd rather do." she answered in between kisses. Suddenly she got up and went to eat her cheesecake a goofy grin on her face. When she caught Craig's puzzled look she laughed. " C'mon Craig, it's chocolate. we have the rest of our lives to make out."_

----End Flashback----------

Craig smiled at the memory but then reality caught him. He turned and saw the confused look on Spinner's face. "Really Spin. I'll be fine." Spinner was about to respond when Jimmy rolled next to him.

" What are you doing here?" he growled.

Spinner turned to look at him, a resigned look on his face. " I came for Manny's funeral."

"Why ? You can't mess up her life anymore." Jimmy sneered.

"Jimmy-" Craig started. He couldn't deal with this today.

"No wait I get it, she was the only person whose pain you didn't cause." Jimmy continued.

"Jimmy just don't." Craig said. People were starting to turn and look at the commotion.

"In fact-" Jimmy started

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP JIMMY. THE GIRL I LOVE IS DEAD! DEAD! AND SHE'S NOT COMING BACK. SO COULD YOU JUST DROP THE SHIT FOR ONE DAY AT HER FREAKING FUNERAL.?"

Everyone turned to what was now a red-faced Craig running out of the church. He couldn't do this, not now.


End file.
